


[VID] We Built This City

by himundergreen (Kurukami)



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Festivids 2017, Gen, Life in the Big Empty, Outer Space, Starship - Freeform, we built this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurukami/pseuds/himundergreen
Summary: A common Belter saying is "The more you share, the more your bowl will be plentiful." We all know life isn't always dat simple out in the Big Empty, true. Dere will always be arguments an' disagreements -- Belters got no sense of humor about anyone who screws with water an' air, sa sa que? -- but exploration, pioneering, finding new places to build community?Dese t'ings are de future.We are de Belt.  Dis is our story, and dese are de cities we have built.





	[VID] We Built This City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



[We Built This City (The Expanse/Festivids 2017)](https://vimeo.com/254156425) from [himundergreen](https://vimeo.com/user43994858) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**password:** Festivids  


**Download link (81 Mb, .flv):** [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/608tsigwco7ls6b/we_built_this_city_%2528belters%2529_v2b_%2528credit-sm%2529.flv/file)

**Song:** "We Built This City", by Starship

**Lyrics:**

We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll

Say you don't know me or recognize my face  
Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place  
Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight  
Too many runaways eating up the night

Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio  
Don't you remember?  
We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll

We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll

Someone's always playing corporation games  
Who cares, they're always changing corporation names  
We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage  
They call us irresponsible, write us off the page

Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio  
Don't you remember?  
We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll

We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll

It's just another Sunday  
In a tired old street  
Police have got the choke hold, oh  
Then we just lost the beat

Who counts the money underneath the bar?  
Who rides the wrecking ball into our guitars?  
Don't tell us you need us 'cause we're the ship of fools  
Looking for America, coming through your schools

(I'm looking out over that Golden Gate bridge on another gorgeous sunny Saturday and I'm seein' that bumper to bumper traffic.)

Don't you remember? (remember magic ohhh)

(Here's your favorite radio station, in your favorite radio city, the city by the bay, the city that rocks, the city that never sleeps.)

Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio  
Don't you remember?  
We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll

We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city (oh)  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll

(We built, we built this city) built this city (we built, we built this city)  
(We built, we built this city) built this city (we built, we built this city)  
(We built, we built this city) built this city (we built, we built this city)  
(We built, we built this city) built this city (we built, we built this city)


End file.
